China men's national ice hockey team
Andrei Kovalev | Asst Coach = Chen Guanghua Wang Benyu | Captain = Wang Dahai | Most games = Wang Dahai (54) | Top scorer = | Most points = Wang Dahai (31) | Home Stadium = | IIHF code = CHN | IIHF Rank = 37 | IIHF max = 27 | IIHF max date = 2007 | IIHF min = 37 | IIHF min date = 2010 | Team_Colors = | Jerseys = | First game = 6 - 4 (Bucarest, Romania; February 12, 1972) | Largest win = 35 - 0 (Gangneung, South Korea; February 1, 1999) | Largest loss = 25 - 1 (Debrecen, Hungary; April 22, 2005) | World champ apps = | World champ first = | World champ best = | Regional name = Asian Winter Games | Regional cup apps = 6 | Regional cup first = 1986 | Regional cup best = Gold: 1986, 1990 | Olympic apps = | Olympic first = | Olympic medals = | Record = 106-160-23 }} The Chinese men's national ice hockey team is the national ice hockey team of China. It is governed by the Chinese Ice Hockey Association, a member of the International Ice Hockey Federation. As of 2007, China is ranked 27th of 46 nations according to the IIHF World Rankings. Current roster roster from the IIHF World Hockey Championships (2008-Apr-07) Tournament participation *1972 - 18th place (5th in Pool C) *1973 - 19th place (5th in Pool C) *1974 - 20th place (6th in Pool C) *1975-77 - did not participate *1978 - 20th place (4th in Pool C) *1979 - 18th place (Pool B) *1981 - 18th place (2nd in Pool C). Promoted to Pool B *1982 - 15th place (6th in Pool B). Relegated to Pool C *1983 - 19th place (3rd in Pool C) *1985 - 19th place (3rd in Pool C) *1986 - 18th place (2nd in Pool C). Promoted to Pool B *1987 - 16th place (8th in Pool B). Relegated to Pool C *1989 - 19th place (3rd in Pool C) *1990 - 19th place (3rd in Pool C) *1991 - 18th place (2nd in Pool C). Promoted to Pool B *1992 - 19th place (7th in Pool B) *1993 - 19th place (7th in Pool B) *1994 - 20th place (8th in Pool B). Relegated to Pool C *1995 - 25th place (Pool C) *1996 - 27th place (Pool C) *1997 - 27th place (7th in Pool C) *1998 - 28th place (4th in Pool C) *1999 - 28th place (4th in Pool C) *2000 - 26th place (2nd in Pool C). Promoted to Division I *2001 - 27th place (5th in Division I, Group B) *2002 - 28th place (6th in Division I, Group B). Relegated to Division II *2003 - 32nd place (2nd in Division II, Group B) *2004 - 31st place (1st in Division II, Group A). Promoted to Division I *2005 - 28th place (6th in Division I, Group A). Relegated to Division II *2006 - 30th place (1st in Division II, Group B). Promoted to Division I *2007 - 28th place (6th in Division I, Group A). Relegated to Division II *2008 - 32nd place (2nd in Division II, Group B) *2009 - 34th place (3rd in Division II, Group A) All-time Record against other nations As of May 24, 2009 References *Official site of the Chinese Olympic Committee: Chinese Ice Hockey Association: 2004-02-05 09:35:00, retrieved 2007-07-19. *Chinese Ice Hockey Association, retrieved 2007-07-19. External links *China at the IIHF *China at National Teams of Ice Hockey Category:National teams